


Keep it together, Squib

by MichelleCP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor Severus Snape, Squibs, Teen Angst, Twins
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleCP/pseuds/MichelleCP
Summary: Wir sind Zwillingsschwestern. Wir hätten so viel gemeinsam haben sollen.Stattdessen könnten wir nicht unterschiedlicher sein.Denn während meine Schwester eine Hexe ist, bin ich ein Squib.Während sie nach Hogwarts geht, bleibe ich in meinem Elternhaus. Ein Elternhaus, das nicht ertragen kann, dass eine ihrer Töchter ein Squib geworden ist. Eine Enttäuschung für die ganze Familie.Maya wird von ihrer Familie dafür verachtet, dass sie keine Hexe ist, obwohl sie eine sein sollte. Um sie vom Hass ihrer Eltern zu befreien, macht ihre Schwester einen Deal mit Dumbledore: Maya soll den Hausmeister Filch unterstützen, sodass sie Hogwarts ihr Zuhause nennen darf. Endlich von den vorwurfsvollen Blicken ihrer Eltern befreit, ereilen sie dort aber ganz andere Herausforderungen …
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

„Bitte geh nicht! Lass mich nicht allein! Nicht hier, mit ihnen!“ Ich klammerte mich förmlich an meine Schwester. „Bitte, Marie!“  
Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen, doch ihre Lippen zitterten.  
„Ich muss gehen, Maya. Der Zug fährt gleich ab“, presste sie hervor. „Ich würde dich so gern mitnehmen, aber sie lassen mich nicht.“ Jetzt sah sie auf und schaute sich kurz um, hielt die Luft an und blickte mir fest in die Augen. „Maya, ich werde versuchen was ich kann, um dich zu holen. Nur ein paar Tage und dann kannst du nachkommen. Bleib stark. Du schaffst das. Okay?“  
Jetzt war ich es, deren Lippen zitterten. Meine Augen brannten, doch ich kämpfte die Tränen nieder, ehe sie fallen konnten. Dann nickte ich, schluckte das Flehen herunter, das unbedingt herauswollte.  
Nur ein paar Tage. Das konnte ich schaffen.  
Hastig zog Marie mich in die Arme und flüsterte: „Hab dich lieb, Schwesterherz.“ Bevor sie mich losließ und mir ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, das sich augenblicklich auf meine Lippen übertrug, wie ein Geheimnis, das nur wir beide kannten. Weil sich unsere Gesichter so ähnlich waren. Ähnlich, nicht identisch, obwohl wir nur so wenige Minuten nacheinander geboren worden waren. Selbst ihre braunen Haare waren ein wenig heller als meine und ihre Augen nur einen Hauch grüner. Als hätte das Universum uns von Anfang an sagen wollen, dass wir auch als Zwillinge nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten. Dass wir uns sogar so fundamental unterschieden.  
„Habt ihr’s?“, dröhnte Dad, der ungeduldig zur Uhr schaute und schließlich zu Marie. Mich würdigte er nicht eines Blickes.  
„Ja, Dad!“ Schnell drückte Marie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte dann zu unseren Eltern, die sich kurz mit Bekannten unterhalten hatten. Ihre Koffer und das kleine Frettchen warteten scheinbar ungeduldig darauf, von ihr in den Zug gebracht zu werden. Eigentlich wollte ich ihr hinterherlaufen, wollte ihr winken, sobald die Dampflok losfuhr und für die nächsten Monate mit sich nahm. Nach Hogwarts.  
Doch meine Eltern bestanden darauf, dass ich mich so bedeckt wie möglich hielt. Dass ich Gleis 9 ¾ überhaupt hatte betreten dürfen, war die größte Ausnahme des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Wenn mich irgendjemand sehen würde. Was würden sie dann von meiner Familie denken? Ein Squib? Ein Squib in unserer Familie? Unmöglich. Die Scham wäre zu groß.  
Also drückte ich mich an einen der Pfeiler des Gleises und beobachtete meine Schwester dabei, wie sie einstieg, wie sie auf dem Weg war, ihren Traum zu leben. Unser beider Traum. Ohne mich.  
Ich atmete ein, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich die Luft für eine Weile angehalten hatte.  
Dann schloss ich die Augen.  
Nur ein paar Tage. In ein paar Tagen würde sie mich nach Hogwarts holen.


	2. Kapitel 1 – Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte wird 3 "Parts" haben.  
> Let's start with Part 1.

# Part 1

**Kapitel 1 – Doomed**

Als ich nach ein paar Tagen noch nichts von Marie hörte, sagte ich mir, dass es eben ein wenig länger dauern würde. Aber bald, ganz bald, würde sie mich holen kommen. 

Nach dem ersten Monat wurde das ungute Gefühl in meinem Magen größer. Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend saß ich für eine Weile am Fenster und ließ die Straße vor dem Haus nicht aus den Augen. Nichts. Niemand. Nicht einmal eine Eule. 

Aber erst nach zwei Monaten löste sich die Hoffnung in meinem Inneren auf.  
Marie würde mich nicht holen kommen. Damit musste ich mich abfinden.  
Sobald ich mir das eingestand, verschwand die Aufregung, die Nervosität, die ich empfunden hatte, jedes Mal, wenn ein Brief ankam oder jemand an der Tür klingelte. Die Übelkeit in meinem Bauch hingegen wurde schlimmer, aber so dumpf, dass ich sie ignorieren konnte.

Auch wenn ich den Traum von Hogwarts aufgeben musste, hielt mich das nicht vom Tagträumen ab. Die waren vielleicht sogar das Einzige, was mir die Tage versüßten, die in ihrer öden Eintönigkeit miteinander verschmolzen.  
Meine Eltern hatten mich zum Putzen und generellen Saubermachen abgestellt. Eigentlich gab es mit nur ihnen und mir nicht viel im Haus zu tun. Aber irgendetwas fanden sie immer. Und das war okay. Was sonst hätte ich mit mir anfangen sollen?  
Als mir dieser Gedanke beim Fußbodenwischen kam, schluckte ich. Denn es war eine Lüge, dass ich sonst nichts mit mir anfangen konnte. Natürlich wusste ich ganz genau, was ich stattdessen machen konnte. Wenn schon nicht Hogwarts.  
Nur den Mut danach zu fragen, hatte ich noch nicht auftreiben können. Dafür musste ich warten, bis Dad besonders gut gelaunt war. Auch wenn das selten vorkam, seit Marie nicht mehr da war. War das, weil nur ich übriggeblieben war? Und weil ich so eine große Enttäuschung war? Dabei konnte ich doch gar nichts dafür. Dass ich keine Magie in mir trug, war am wenigsten von allen meine Schuld. Zumindest Marie hatte das behauptet.  
Und sie wusste, wovon sie sprach. Oder? 

„Kann ich …“  
Ich war geduldig gewesen. Hatte gewartet, bis Dad zufrieden von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war. Kurz hatte er Mum sogar in eine Umarmung gezogen und einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Und das erste Mal, seit Ewigkeiten, war sein Blick nicht völlig düster, als er mich betrachtete. Dass er mich überhaupt direkt ansah, war ein Wunder. Also wenn nicht heute, wann dann?  
Dennoch schluckte ich, als sich sein Blick am Essenstisch tief in mich hineinbohrte, nachdem ich die ersten zwei Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Ich hatte nie gewagt, nach etwas zu fragen, seit ich verstanden hatte, dass ich die größte Enttäuschung ihres Lebens war.  
Seit ich sieben geworden war, und längst hätte Sachen mit meinen Gedanken durch die Luft fliegen lassen können wie Marie es mit dem Geschirr getan hatte, das sie nicht hatte spülen wollen. Spätestens aber seit Marie und ich elf geworden waren und die Eule nur einen Brief, statt zwei gebracht hatte.  
Dennoch nahm ich an diesem Abend den letzten Mut fest zusammen und holte tief Luft, während ich mich ans Besteck krallte.  
„Kann ich vielleicht eine Muggel-Schule besuchen?“  
Die Augenbrauen meines Vaters zuckten ein Stückchen nach oben, kaum merklich, dennoch wurde mir auf einmal kalt. Die Augen meiner Mutter schlossen sich langsam, während sie lautlos seufzte und die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.  
Mein Herz raste, mein Mund war auf einmal trocken.  
„Ich meine, also ich meine, weil …“, stammelte ich, atmete tief durch, auch wenn die Tränen sich bereits in meinen Augen zu sammeln drohten. „Weil ich sowieso jeden Tag nur hier bin. Und in einer Schule könnte ich etwas lernen, und …“  
„Still!“, fauchte Dad augenblicklich, sodass ich erstarrte.  
Waren die Gründe nicht gut genug? Aber ihnen musste doch bewusst sein, dass ich hier ihre Zeit verschwendete und nichts lernte.  
Jetzt atmete mein Vater schwer, hatte das Messer in seiner Hand so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß anliefen.  
Ich hatte ihn wütend gemacht.  
„Darius, vielleicht könnten wir …“, flüsterte jetzt Mum und griff nach seiner Hand, die mein Vater hastig wegriss.  
„Auf keinen Fall!“, beharrte er und schoss in die Höhe. Seine Fäuste zitterten, bevor er sie schallend auf den Tisch schlug, sodass ich zusammenzuckte.  
Und dann sah er mich an. So richtig, so wie er es seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Er blickte mir in die Augen, musterte mich für einen Augenblick. Wie lange hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass er mich nur einmal ansehen würde. Dass er mir zugestehen würde, dass ich existierte. Doch jetzt, wo ich den Zorn darin sah, wünschte ich mir, wieder unsichtbar zu sein.  
Ich hätte nie fragen sollen.  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nur-“  
„Still, habe ich gesagt!“, unterbrach er mich aufgebracht. Die Hände drückte er weiter fest auf den Tisch, schnaufte angestrengt. Für ein paar Momente konnte ich mich unter seinem bohrenden Blick nicht bewegen. Was war das? Angst? Klar, hatte ich mich nie getraut, zu viel zu verlangen, wollte nicht widersprechen oder zu viel wollen. Aber diese Furcht, diese feuchten Hände, das war neu.  
Ich kannte nur die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, nicht das hier. Nicht diese Wut.  
„Auf keinen Fall geht meine Tochter auf eine Muggel-Schule, hörst du?“, zischte er. „Schlimm genug, dass du so eine Missgeburt geworden bist. Wenn das irgendjemand mitbekommt. Weißt du, was dann los ist?“ Mir wurde eiskalt. Ich wollte mich übergeben. Sofort. Doch ich hielt es zurück, widerstand dem Drang, seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Du hast keinen Anspruch auf irgendwelche Wünsche in diesem Haus. Nein, du solltest dankbar sein, Maya.“ Er betonte meinen Namen, den Namen seiner Mutter. Unter tiefem Atem schloss er die Augen, leckte sich über die Lippen. „Weißt du, was anderen Squibs da draußen blüht? Wir könnten dich auf die Straße setzen, dich in ein Heim stecken. Deine Arbeit hier würde ein Hauself so viel besser machen. Im Gegensatz zu dir können die zumindest …“  
„Zaubern“, entfuhr es mir kaum hörbar. Meine Stimme zitterte. Mein Magen krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen. Als wir noch jünger waren, jünger als sieben, hatten wir manchmal bei Freunden gespielt. Die Hauselfen waren deren Haushälter gewesen. Kreaturen, die nur dafür da waren, anderen zu dienen.  
Und ich war weniger wert.  
Sofort senkte ich den Blick, sah auf das Essen auf meinem Teller, das die Übelkeit in mir verstärkte.  
„Du hast es erfasst“, stellte Dad zufrieden fest und setzte sich wieder hin, stieß seine Gabel in ein Stück Fleisch.  
„Komm“, machte meine Mutter und deutete auf meinen unberührten Teller. „Zeit abzuräumen.“  
Nur für eine Sekunde wagte ich es aufzusehen, wagte es, ihr einen fragenden Blick zu schenken. Ein Blick voller Flehen. Doch anstatt etwas darauf zu sagen oder mir irgendeinen Hoffnungsschimmer zu geben, sah sie weg und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Ich würde also für immer hier festsitzen. 

\--- 

Als Marie zu Weihnachten nach Hause kam, war es, als würde ich träumen. Ich begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln. Es war egal, dass sie mich nicht geholt hatte, denn immerhin war sie jetzt da. Sie war endlich zurück.  
Ich hatte sie nicht mit Mum und Dad abholen dürfen, aber sobald sie durch die Tür trat und mich entdeckte, fiel sie mir in die Arme. Das Grinsen auf ihren Wangen war breit, erschlug mich beinahe. Und das wollte ich erwidern, bemühte mich. Ihre Umarmung fühlte sich an, wie eine Ewigkeit. Ihre Nähe war, was ich so lange vermisst hatte. Die Nähe zu irgendjemanden. Deshalb klammerte ich mich an sie, auch als sie loslassen wollte.  
„Maya, ist gut jetzt.“ Sie lachte, wollte mich von sich drücken und stockte dann. Auf einmal hielt sie die Luft an und versuchte, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Doch ich wich ihr aus. Denn auch mit dem Lächeln auf meinen Lippen würde sie gewiss die Traurigkeit darin sehen. Aber vielleicht spürte sie diese sogar, ohne mir in die Augen zu sehen. Denn sie zwang mich nicht dazu, nahm stattdessen meine Hand und eilte mit mir die Treppe hinauf.  
Die Tür unseres Zimmers lehnte sie nur an, wie Mum und Dad es wollten, führte mich dann mit sich in den kleinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, wo sie mich mit großen Augen musterte. Ich kämpfte weiter mit dem Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, doch ihres war längst verschwunden.  
„Maya“, flüsterte sie, als wäre sie die, die das Recht dazu hatte traurig zu sein. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sah mich dann wieder an. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich direkt holen, aber mein Hauslehrer hat gesagt das geht nicht so einfach. Und was glaubst du, wie schwer es ist mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, wenn man im selben Jahrgang wie Harry Potter ist.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Aber ich werde es weiter versuchen, versprochen! Ich habe dich nicht vergessen.“  
Ich presste die Lippen fest zusammen, bemühte mich, zumindest ein wenig zu lächeln.  
„Du hast mir nicht einmal geschrieben.“ Ich wollte nicht, dass es so vorwurfsvoll klang, wie es herauskam, aber ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten.  
Sofort öffnete Marie den Mund, nur um ihn kurz danach wieder zu schließen und entschuldigend zu nicken.  
„Es ist so viel passiert. Ich hatte so viel zu tun, ich …“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid, das ist keine Entschuldigung.“ Dann hob sie die Hand mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich gelobe Besserung.“  
Darauf nahm ich ihre Hand, die so weich und warm war, dass sie sich gut in meiner kalten, verschrubbten anfühlte. Diesmal war mein Lächeln ein ehrliches, eins, das mit einer Träne kam, die ich schnell wegwischte.  
„Maya!“, entfuhr es Marie sofort, die mich hastig in die Arme zog und drückte.  
„Schon gut“, stieß ich aus und holte tief Luft. „Schon gut. Jetzt bist du ja da.“  
„Maya, was haben sie die letzten Monate mit dir gemacht?“ Marie betrachtete jetzt meine Hände, konnte sich aber bestimmt ausmalen, wer nun die Putzfrau in unserem Haus war.  
„Ist egal“, entschied ich und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Erzähl mir lieber von Hogwarts.“ Neugierig zog ich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, schob die Dunkelheit der letzten Monate aus meinen Gedanken. „Wie war das mit Harry Potter?“  
Marie zögerte kurz, schien dann aber zu verstehen, dass ich mir diese Abwechslung sehnlichst wünschte, und zog mich mit sich auf die Beine.  
„Das bedarf einer Erzählrunde“, sagte sie und deutete auf ihr Bett, das so lange unberührt gelegen hatte.  
Hastig und mit einem Schub der Begeisterung zündete ich eine Kerze in einem Glas an, die wir mit uns in das kleine Zelt nahmen, das sie aus ihrer Decke baute. Genauso wie früher. 

„Ravenclaw?“, wiederholte ich erstaunt, nachdem sie mir vom sprechenden Hut erzählte. „Obwohl Mum und Dad Hufflepuff und Slytherin waren? Das hätte ich gar nicht erwartet.“  
„Und ich erst!“ Sie lachte. „Aber es ist perfekt. Meine Mitschülerinnen sind so super!“  
„Und Harry Potter?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Ein Gryffindor, natürlich!“ Wieder verdrehte sie die Augen. „Der Hut hat aber eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um ihn zuzuordnen. Komischer Junge. Macht sich auf jeden Fall ganz schön wichtig.“  
„Naja, er ist wohl was ziemlich Besonderes.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Da sagst du was!“ Jetzt lachte Marie auf. „Ist direkt Sucher in der Gryffindor Quidditch Mannschaft geworden. Und hat an Halloween gegen einen Troll gekämpft. Und dafür auch noch Punkte für den Hauspokal bekommen, obwohl das ziemlich gefährlich war!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Verrückt, oder?“  
„Da war ein Troll in Hogwarts?“ Ich wich zurück, blinzelte irritiert. „Gruselig.“  
„Und wie. Vielleicht ist es doch besser, dass du nicht da warst.“ Damit stupste sie mich spielerisch an der Schulter, doch die Worte schmerzten trotz allem.  
Lieber hätte ich gegen einen Troll gekämpft, als hier festzusitzen.  
Ich schloss die Augen, als Marie mir danach das Schloss beschrieb, all die Gänge, die bewegenden Treppen und die vielen sprechenden Porträts. Sie erzählte von Geistern, die Streiche spielten, und von den Professoren. Von ihrem Zauberstab und was sie gelernt hatte, auch wenn sie hier die Details aussparte. Vielleicht, um mich nicht zu neidisch auf das zu machen, was ich genau wie sie hätte haben sollen, aber nicht hatte.  
Aber ich konzentrierte mich gar nicht auf das, was ich nicht haben konnte. Stattdessen ließ ich sie meine Fantasie speisen, damit meine Tagträume nur realistischer werden konnten, wenn sie wieder weg war. Ich würde mir vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn wir beide nach Hogwarts gegangen wären. Bestimmt wären wie beide Ravenclaws geworden und hätten uns eins der Hochbetten teilen können. Ich stellte mir vor, wie wir zusammen im Klassenraum gesessen und uns Zettelchen zugesteckt hätten. Wie wir uns zusammen über Harry Potter aufgeregt hätten. Der Junge, der zu viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchte.  
Und die Magie. Am meisten stellte ich mir vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde zu zaubern, auch wenn das die einzige Sache war, die ich zu 100% niemals würde selbst erfahren können. 

„Und der Hut war sich ganz sicher?“, hakte unser Vater beim Abendessen nach, musterte seine magische Tochter dabei interessiert.  
„Zu hundert Prozent!“, entgegnete Marie mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die ich so gar nicht von ihr kannte. „Und sei dir sicher, Dad, nach Slytherin hätte ich sowieso nicht gewollt. Professor Snape ist schlimm genug, aber dann auch noch Draco Malfoy und seine Crew? Das brauche ich nicht in meinem Leben.“  
Jetzt breitete sich ein Grinsen auf den Lippen unseres Vaters auf. Eines, dass mir einen Stich versetzte: Denn es war voller Stolz. Und das, obwohl seine Tochter nicht in seine Fußstapfen trat. Aber damit konnte ich ihn zum ersten Mal seit langem verstehen. Ich war auch stolz auf Marie. Die plötzliche Unabhängigkeit in ihrer Stimme machte sie bewundernswert.  
„Nett solltest du trotzdem zu Draco Malfoy sein“, hakte unsere Mutter ein, die ebenfalls strahlte, während sie ihrer Hexen-Tochter ein paar zusätzliche Kartoffeln auf den Teller legte. „Immerhin ist sein Vater ein ziemlich hohes Tier unter den Reinblütern und unsere Familien schon lange befreundet, auch wenn wir nicht alles gutheißen, was er getan hat.“  
Marie rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ja, ja, keine Angst.“ Jetzt grinste sie. „Der hat schon genug Ärger mit Harry Potter.“  
Darauf schüttelte Dad den Kopf.  
„Unglaublich, dass dieser Junge jetzt tatsächlich nach Hogwarts geht.“  
„Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit“, erwiderte Mum schulterzuckend. „Dass ihr im selben Jahrgang seid, ist natürlich unglücklich. Aber solange du dich von ihm fernhältst …“  
„Warum eigentlich?“, wollte ich naiverweise wissen.  
Sofort verstummten unsere Eltern, wichen meinem fragenden Blick erneut aus.  
„Na, weil er mir die Show stiehlt.“ Marie grinste verschwörerisch. Dann wandte sie sich an Mum und Dad, lächelte ihr lieblichstes Lächeln. „Kann ich Maya eigentlich mitnehmen, wenn ich zurückfahre? Zu Besuch? Damit sie Hogwarts auch mal sehen kann?“  
Meine Augenbrauen sprangen überrascht in die Höhe. Dass sie sie so offen danach fragen würde, hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
„Auf keinen Fall!“ Die Worte meines Vaters waren final.  
Dennoch setzte Marie erneut an.  
„Aber ich dachte, dass-“  
„Nein!“, entgegnete er ein wenig lauter, sodass Marie schluckte.  
„Wir haben einen Ruf zu verlieren“, erklärte Mum, ohne um eine Erklärung gebeten worden zu sein, und blickte dabei zwischen Marie und mir hin und her, bevor sie sich an ihren Mann wandte, der sichtlich tief einatmete.  
Danach war die Stimmung am Tisch unangenehm unterkühlt, aber zumindest musste ich an diesem Abend nicht abspülen. 

Den Rest von Maries Weihnachtsferien verbrachten wir hauptsächlich draußen im Schnee, so weit weg wie möglich von unseren Eltern. Solange Marie da war, ließen sie mich in Ruhe und ich genoss es, nicht jeden Tag putzen zu müssen. Stattdessen fantasierten wir über Drachen und Trolle, die wir beide gemeinsam besiegten. Als wären wir wirklich zusammen nach Hogwarts gegangen, als wären wir beide Hexen. Wie lange hatte ich mich nicht mehr so frei und leicht gefühlt! Ich genoss jede Sekunde mit meiner Schwester und doch kam der erneute Abschied viel zu schnell. Wie ein einziger Wimpernschlag und schon umarmten wir uns zum letzten Mal für viele Monate.  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes, um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen“, flüsterte Marie mir ins Ohr, bevor Dad sie zur Bahnstation fuhr. Damit drückte sie meine Hände und ich ihre und gab mir erneut Hoffnung, die ich kaum wagte in mein Herz zu lassen. 

Aber es war nur ein Tag nach Maries Abfahrt, als sich alles auf einmal veränderte. Nur ein kleiner Fehler, der jedem hätte passieren können.  
Es war nicht einmal ein besonderes Glas, das beim Abwasch zu Boden fiel, nur eines von vielen. Aber natürlich – natürlich – war es eins seiner Lieblingsgläser. Natürlich war es eins der wenigen, die man nicht mit einem Zauber wieder reparieren konnte. Sofort ging ich in die Hocke, um die Scherben einzusammeln, meinen Fehler schnell wiedergutzumachen. Schnell musste man sein, wenn man sich nicht erneut eine Standpauke anhören wollte.  
Doch diesmal war es anders.  
Ich hörte seine schweren Schritte, weshalb ich mich beeilte und dabei an zwei Fingern mit dem Glas schnitt. Das ließ ich mir aber nicht anmerken, grinste stattdessen breit, als ich zu ihm aufsah.  
„Schon weggeräumt!“, präsentierte ich stolz den sauberen Boden, doch der Blick meines Vaters verdüsterte sich, anstatt weicher zu werden.  
Er musterte mich auf einmal, als sähe er mich zum ersten Mal richtig. Zum ersten Mal anders, nicht so wie eine Tochter. Mehr wie eine Fremde, wie eine Bedienstete.  
„Steh auf“, zischte er so kalt, dass es mir ein Schaudern über den Rücken jagte.  
Ich schluckte, hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, als ich mich aufrichtete. Die blutenden Finger versteckte ich schnell hinterm Rücken.  
Und dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne Vorwarnung, klatschte er mir die flache Hand auf meine Wange. Der Schmerz explodierte dort so überraschend, dass ich erschrocken zurückgewichen war. Ungewollt stand mein Mund offen.  
Für einen langen Moment starrte ich ihn an, widerstand dem Drang, mir eine Hand an die geschlagene Stelle zu legen und blinzelte eilig die Tränen davon.  
Dann drehte er sich ohne ein Wort um und verschwand, sodass ich ungesehen auf den Boden sinken und weinen konnte.  
Geschlagen hatte er mich vorher noch nie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2 – Shattered**

Ich war jetzt vorsichtiger. Vermied meinen Vater, wann immer ich konnte. Das erste Mal schien ihm schwergefallen zu sein. Aber dann musste er festgestellt haben, wie einfach es war. Was für eine befriedigende Strafe es war. Auch für mich war das erste Mal das schlimmste. Denn ich hatte es weder erwartet noch kommen sehen. Okay, das zweite Mal hatte mich genauso geschockt, denn das zweite Mal hatte bedeutet, dass es keine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Aber danach fing ich an, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Ein Grund mehr, strategischer vorzugehen, feinsäuberlicher zu arbeiten.   
Fehler konnte ich mir keine mehr erlauben.   
Auf einmal war ich keine elf Jahre mehr.   
Ich musste jetzt älter und stärker sein.   
Nur ab und an erlaubte ich mir, zu weinen. Wenn ich alleine in meinem Zimmer war. Wenn Mum und Dad schliefen und mich auf keinen Fall hören konnten. Dann auch dafür würden sie mich bestrafen. Mum wagte es im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht, die Hand gegen mich zu erheben. Ob sie es nicht wollte, oder er es verboten hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Jedenfalls rührte sie auch keinen Finger, um mir zu helfen. Und wer wusste schon: Vielleicht war sie es sogar, die von ihm verlangte, es zu tun. Immerhin war sie diejenige, die sich am meisten um ihre Außenwirkung auf andere Familien bemühte. Lange hatte ich gedacht, dass es Dad war, vor dem ich mich in acht nehmen musste, aber womöglich stimmte das gar nicht. Womöglich steckte Mum hinter mehr, als ich ahnte.   
Oder ich war mittlerweile paranoid geworden.   
Immerhin fühlte ich mich nun schon lange nicht mehr sicher in meinem eigenen Zuhause. 

\--- 

Trotz allem machte ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, als Marie im nächsten Sommer nach Hause kam. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Strafen nur schlimmer werden würden, wenn ich ihr davon erzählte.   
Wie ich darauf kam, konnte ich gar nicht sagen.   
Niemand hatte mir verboten, mit Marie zu sprechen. Aber vielleicht war es mehr als das. Denn da waren Scham und die Schmach in mir, die mich davon abhielten. Und auf verdrehte Art und Weise wollte ich sie von dieser Seite unserer Eltern verschonen. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass sie auch auf sie losgingen, wenn sie Bescheid wüsste.   
Dass ich ruhiger geworden war, entging meiner Schwester natürlich trotzdem nicht.   
Ich bemühte mich so sehr, dieses Schauspiel aufrecht zu erhalten, trotzdem löcherte sie mich mit Fragen. Dass ich einfach gern allein war und las, überzeugte sie leider nicht vollkommen. Und doch hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als aufzugeben, wenn ich sie mit Schweigen für ihre viele Fragerei strafte.   
Stattdessen wollte ich ihre Geschichten hören. So viele Geschichten über Hogwarts, ihren Unterricht und den sagenumwobenen Harry Potter, der gleich in seinem ersten Schuljahr für Aufsehen gesorgt hatte. Geschichten waren gut, brachten mich weg aus dieser Hölle. Zumindest für den Sommer.   
Marie entschuldigte sich Dutzende Male dafür, dass sie mich auch im zweiten Schuljahr nicht mitnehmen konnte. Aber ich hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Es war in Ordnung. Es sollte einfach nicht sein.   
Und als Marie das nächste Mal nach Hogwarts aufbrach, blieb ich zu Hause, statt sie bis zum Gleis zu begleiten. Ich tat, als ginge es mir nicht gut. Mitzugehen, hätte ich nicht ertragen. Es hätte mir das Herz nur wieder gebrochen. 

Es war merkwürdig, wie automatisch die Tage miteinander verschwammen. Irgendwann verlor ich ganz und gar das Gefühl von Zeit. Gespräche mit meinen Eltern, mit denen ich mich nicht einmal mehr zum Abendessen zusammensetzte, vermied ich. Manchmal fand ich danach eine Schüssel mit Resten für mich, manchmal nicht.   
Aber das kümmerte weder mich noch sie. Wir waren keine Familie mehr.   
Mit dem ersten Schlag hatte sich alles verändert. Unsere Familie war zerbrochen. Für alle außer Marie.   
Es war gruselig, wie gut wir uns am nächsten Weihnachten verstellen konnten. Wie wir dieses unausgesprochene Schauspiel spielten, sobald sie nach Hause kam. Als wäre alles so, wie es früher war. Schlimm genug, aber nicht so schlimm, wie es wirklich war. 

„Ich habe Dumbledore endlich gefragt.“  
Maries Stimme riss mich auf dem Halbschlaf. Am nächsten Tag würde sie nach den Weihnachtsferien zurück nach Hogwarts fahren. Ich schluckte, weil dieser idiotische Funke Hoffnung, sich an die Oberfläche grub. Hoffnung, von der ich aus Erfahrung wusste, dass sie nur existierte, um enttäuscht zu werden.   
„Was hat er gesagt?“ Ich bemühte mich, meine Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen, war aber nicht sicher, ob es funktionierte.   
Marie schnaufte leise, holte tief Luft. Dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite, blickte mich in der nur vom Halbmond erhellten Dunkelheit von der anderen Seite des Zimmers an.   
„Deshalb sage ich es dir erst jetzt. Ich wusste nicht wie …“ Sie stockte kurz, aber ich verstand. „Hogwarts ist nicht dafür gedacht Squibs aufzunehmen. Und …“  
„Schon gut“, unterbrach ich sie. „Ich brauche keine Erklärung. Ist schon gut. Ich verstehe.“  
„Maya, ich …“  
„Gute Nacht, Marie.“ Meine Stimme klang bitterer, als ich wollte. Weil sie diesen Funken Hoffnung in mir gesät und ihn mir sofort wieder genommen hatte. „Du hast morgen einen langen Tag vor dir.“   
Marie holte kurz Luft, bevor ich ihre Decke rascheln hörte. Beinahe lautlos tapste sie zu mir und legte sich wortlos neben mich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich, wärmte mich, doch ich sagte nichts, rührte mich nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen.   
Stattdessen ließ ich meine Tränen stumm ins Kissen tropfen. 

\---

Meine Eltern waren nicht dumm. Die zwei Wochen vor Maries Ankunft waren mittlerweile die entspanntesten. Auf einmal wollten sie keine Spuren auf mir hinterlassen. Als ob Marie etwas dagegen hätte tun können, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Sie war nicht älter als ich.   
In diesem Sommer kam sie erst später nach Hause, weil sie ein paar Wochen bei einer ihrer Freundinnen auf dem Hof verbrachte. Ich wollte es ihr nicht übelnehmen. Sie konnte nicht für immer nur meine beste Freundin sein. Dennoch verfluchte ich die Tatsache, dass ich meine Eltern dadurch noch länger aushalten musste. Aber es war das Klügste, was sie machen konnte. Denn auch sie hatte das Verhalten unserer Eltern mittlerweile satt.   
Eigentlich sollte Marie nur die letzten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien zu Hause verbringen. Als sie dann aber doch zwei Wochen früher als geplant in der Haustür stand, fiel meinem Vater beinahe sein Bier auf der Hand. Ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen, den Wischmopp in der Hand, als sich unsere Blicke trafen.   
Marie war drauf und dran gewesen, uns freudig zu begrüßen, als ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Die starrte mich nicht nur an, sie musterte mich. Betrachtete die aufgesprungene Lippe und den blauen Fleck an der Seite meines Gesichts.   
Dann sah sie zwischen mir und unseren Eltern hin und her.   
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stampfte sie hinein, kam auf mich zu und war kurz davor meine Hand zu nehmen, stoppte sich dann jedoch. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an unsere Eltern, das Gesicht voller Wut.   
„Das ist nicht euer Ernst“, entfuhr es ihr entsetzt.   
Mehr nicht.   
„Marie, du hast keine Ahnung was …“  
„Ich muss nicht wissen, was passiert ist. Ich kann sehen, was …“ Sie brach ab, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
„Und was jetzt?“, wollte unser Vater mit herausforderndem Unterton wissen. Zum ersten Mal in unserem Leben schaute er Marie mit derselben Verachtung wie mich an. „Was willst du jetzt machen?“   
Sie setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, bekam jedoch kein Wort über die Lippen und schloss sie dann wieder. Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen und nickte verstehend. Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm sie mich an der Hand und ging mit mir in unser Zimmer.   
Ich presste meine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, während sie zwischen den Betten auf und ab lief die Arme überkreuzt auf der Brust. Schließlich blieb sie stehen, atmete tief ein und sah ich dann an.   
„Du kommst mit nach Hogwarts“, verkündete sie.   
Mein Herz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer. Doch ehe sich so etwas wie Freude entwickeln konnte, verwandelte sich das Gefühl in meiner Brust zu Wut.   
„Marie“, zischte ich. „Du kannst das nicht immer wieder sagen. Du kannst mir nicht immer wieder Hoffnung machen! Weißt du, was das mit mir anstellt? Weißt du wie-“ Ich stockte, holte mit bebenden Lippen tief Luft. „Weißt du wie mich das zerstört? Wie es ist, hier festzustecken, im Wissen, dass ich dem niemals entkommen kann?“   
Ihre Augen sprangen zwischen meinen hin und her, während sie die Luft anhielt. Tränen sammelten sich in Maries Augen, während sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund drückte.   
„Ich habe es geahnt, ich hätte dem Gefühl vertrauen sollen“, presste sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor. „Wenn ich nur-“ Sie schluckte. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Maya.“ Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, doch ich wich zurück, starrte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Eine Umarmung wollte ich am wenigsten von ihr.   
Von niemandem. Weder Mitleid noch diese bedrückende Nähe, die ich nur für wenige Tage haben konnte und sie dann wieder für Monate hergeben musste. Es war besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr so nahestanden. Ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf, wenn ich das Leben hier ertragen wollte.   
„Maya“, sagte Marie, während sie meinen Blick erneut suchte. „Du kommst mit nach Hogwarts.“ Ihre Stimme war jetzt fest, voller Überzeugung. „Ich habe eine Idee. Lass mich einen Brief schreiben. Und dann sitzen wir in vier Wochen zusammen im Zug.“   
„Hör auf damit.“ Ich kniff die Augen zusammen.   
„Nein“, entgegnete sie und legte ihre Hände auf meine beiden Schultern. „Du kommst mit. Egal was.“ Und damit hastete sie zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch und holte ein Stück Pergament hervor. 

\---

Ich hatte meine Sachen gepackt. Heimlich natürlich, unsere Eltern durften keinen Wind davon bekommen.   
Geduldig wartete ich darauf, dass sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließen und Marie noch einmal überzeugende Abschiedsworte durchs Haus rief.   
Danach musste alles ganz schnell gehen.   
So gut ich konnte, zog ich meinen Koffer die Treppe hinunter, stolperte fast, aber schaffte es, ihn bis zur Haustür zu ziehen. Gerade wollte ich durch den Vorhang sehen, ob sie bereits da waren, als es klopfte und ich einen entsetzten Satz nach hinten machte.   
Kurz atmete ich durch, hielt dann für einen Moment die Luft an.   
Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Nervös schüttelte ich meine kribbelnden Hände aus.   
Ab jetzt konnte alles nur noch gut werden.   
Aber erst, als ich die Tür öffnete und ein blondes Mädchen mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht vor mir stand, glaubte ich diese Worte tatsächlich.   
„Du musst Maya sein!“, stellte das Mädchen fest, das Marie mir beschrieben hatte. Blonde Haare, die Hogwarts-Uniform und eine gelb-braun gestreifte Krawatte locker um ihren Hals geschlungen. „Ich bin Hannah und hier ist dein ganz persönlicher Hogwarts-Express-Abholservice!“


	4. Kapitel 3 – Coming Home

**Kapitel 3 – Coming Home**

Auch als ich wirklich, ganz wirklich, im Hogwarts-Express saß und er sich zum ersten Mal in Bewegung setzte, konnte ich nicht glauben, dass ich wahrhaftig auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war. Und selbst wenn das hier real war, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, tatsächlich dort anzukommen. Ich musste träumen, ganz sicher.   
Doch die Umarmung, in die Marie mich zog, fühlte sich verdammt echt an.   
Wir hatten uns zusammen mit Hannah Abbott, die mich mit ihren Eltern abgeholt hatte, und einem anderen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw – Lisa Turpin - in ein Abteil gesetzt.   
„Für zweieiige Zwillinge seht ihr euch aber ganz schön ähnlich“, stellte Lisa interessiert fest.   
Seit Hannah mich geholt hatte, war ich wie auf den Mund gefallen. Ihre Eltern waren sehr lieb, hatten von Marie schon das wichtigste erfahren und wollten mir Sicherheit geben. Auch Hannah hatte angemerkt, wie sehr ich meiner Zwillingsschwester ähnelte, nur wusste ich einfach nicht, was man darauf sagen sollte.   
„Ja klar!“, entgegnete deshalb Marie für mich. „Wir sind ja auch Z.w.i.l.l.i.n.g.e.!“ Darauf zwinkerte sie und stupste mich sanft an der Schulter. Ich lächelte und stimmte ihr nickend zu. Dennoch wollte mich die Leichtigkeit nicht einholen, die die anderen empfanden.   
Aber vielleicht würde die kommen, wenn wir angekommen waren.   
„Was hast du denn die letzten zwei Jahre ohne Marie gemacht? Also, sie hat erzählt, dass du … uhm … aber bist du dann auf eine Muggel-Schule oder …?“, wollte Lisa schließlich wissen. Die Neugier stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie konnte den Blick fast nicht von mir ablassen. Als wäre ich eine besondere Attraktion. Aber als Squib war ich das bei den Hogwarts-Schülern vermutlich sogar.   
„Lisa“, machte Marie nur leise und vorwurfsvoll, doch ich beschloss, mich einmal mehr zusammenzureißen, und richtete mich etwas auf.   
„Nein.“ Meine Stimme war so leise, dass ich mich räusperte. „Nein, ich habe meinen Eltern geholfen. Oder in meinem Zimmer gelesen. Mehr nicht.“  
„Oh, verstehe“, machte Lisa, deren Wangen sich ein wenig rötlich verfärbten. „Dann musst du dich ja sehr freuen mal herauszukommen, um deine Schwester zu besuchen.“   
Ich schluckte. Besuchen.   
Kurz schweifte mein Blick zu Marie, die mich entschuldigend ansah. Natürlich musste sie eine Ausrede gehabt haben, die sie ihren Freunden präsentieren konnte. Dass unsere Eltern gewalttätig waren, erzählte man nicht einfach so daher, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass Hannahs Familie davon gewusst hatte. Vermutlich war Hannah die Freundin, mit der Marie sich am besten verstand. Bei ihr hatte sie immerhin den Großteil des Sommers verbracht.   
„Ja, sehr!“, erwiderte ich deshalb und bemühte mich um mein ehrlichstes Lächeln. Weil sich danach unangenehme Stimmung um uns auszubreiten drohte, blickte ich die anderen nacheinander an. „Und was passiert, sobald wir in Hogwarts ankommen?“   
„Das beste Essen!“, dröhnte Hannah sofort und schloss verträumt die Augen.  
„Aber erst eine Ansprache von Dumbledore und davor die Einteilung der Erstklässler in ihre Häuser“, fügte Marie hinzu und senkte dann die Stimme. „Wenn irgendjemand bis dahin fragt, ist meine Schwester übrigens eine Erstklässlerin.“   
Lisa runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Hast du ihren Besuch nicht angekündigt?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Nein, war zu spontan.“ Marie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich bin sicher, das wird niemanden stören.“   
„Hm“, machte Lisa. „Na gut.“   
Ich schluckte. Lisa schien sehr auf die Regeln bedacht und ich war nicht sicher, ob meine Anwesenheit diesen entsprach.   
„Uh! Was meint ihr, wer dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet?“ Hannah machte große Augen.   
„Gute Frage.“ Marie verzog nachdenklich die Brauen.   
Und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, mich ein wenig auszuklinken. Marie schien zu verstehen, denn sie versuchte nicht, mich ins Gespräch zurückzuholen. Ich hatte ihr in den letzten zwei Wochen alles erzählt, was passiert war, was bedeutete, dass wir endlich wieder auf einer Wellenlänge waren. Marie verstand, was ich gerade brauchte.   
Statt den Mädels zuzuhören, genoss und verlor ich mich in der Landschaft, die an den Scheiben vorbeizog. Nachdem wir London hinter uns gelassen hatten, erhoben sich Hügel, Täler und nach einer Weile sogar ein paar Berge vor den Fenstern. Ein Anblick, der mich ruhig werden ließ und mir ein gewisses Gefühl von Leichtigkeit verlieh. So lange hatte ich immer nur im selben Haus gesessen und war zum Einkaufen ab und an durch dieselbe Nachbarschaft gezogen. Aber das war’s, größer war meine Welt in den letzten Jahren nicht gewesen. Jetzt war ich frei. Oder zumindest frei genug. 

Und doch wusste ich, dass ich mich zu früh gefreut hatte, als der Zug abrupt zum Stopp kam. Es waren bereits ein paar Stunden vergangen und der Himmel war mittlerweile in dunkle Wolken gehüllt, die tief hingen, und die Fenster des Zugs so volltropften, dass die Landschaft kaum auszumachen war. Stattdessen hatte ich das Wettrennen der einzelnen Tropfen zum unteren Ende der Scheibe beobachtet.   
Ich war auf einmal wie erstarrt, als der Zug sich auch nach mehreren Augenblicken nicht wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
„Was soll das denn?“, meckerte Lisa und blickte aus dem Abteil heraus, wo bereits andere Schüler herumfragten, was denn los sein.   
Meine Hände zitterten, sodass ich versuchte sie zu verstecken, doch Marie ertappte mich und legte stattdessen ihre Hände um meine. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich sie an.  
„Was, wenn sie da sind, um mich wieder zurückzuholen?“, sprach ich aus, was ich befürchtete.   
„So ein Quatsch!“, hakte Marie sofort ein und drückte meine Hände. „So schnell könnten sie uns gar nicht einholen.“ Dann sah sie sich um. „Es ist wirklich merkwürdig, das ist vorher noch nie passiert. Aber ich bin sicher, dass wir gleich weiterfahren. Vielleicht hat etwas die Gleise versperrt.“   
Ich schluckte und nickte, um zu beteuern, dass ich ihr glaubte, auch wenn ich das nicht tat. Die Furcht, dass meine Eltern persönlich hergekommen waren, um mich zu holen, umklammerte meine Kehle, sodass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, Luft zu holen. Der Ärger, den ich dafür bekommen würde, dass ich mich ohne ihr Einverständnis in den Hogwarts-Express gesetzt hatte, war unvorstellbar.   
Auf einmal wurde mir kalt, eiskalt. Und eigentlich war ich davon überzeugt, dass das nur an dieser Panik lag, die an mir nagte, aber als auch Hannah mich anblickte und sich bestätigend die Arme rieb, verstand ich, dass es wirklich kälter um uns geworden war. Aber warum?   
„O Gott …“, machte Hannah zögerlich. „Was, wenn das was mit dem Askaban-Ausbruch zu tun hat? Könnte Sirius Black es auf den Zug abgesehen haben? Immerhin ist Harry-“  
„Das glaube ich nicht! Wieso würde er sich um einen Zug voller Schüler scheren? Der Mann hätte weit bessere Möglichkeiten“, widersprach Lisa sofort und schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sirius Black. Ein Massenmörder, der vor kurzem aus Askaban ausgebrochen war. Davon hatte ich gelesen. Natürlich hätte er es aus Harry abgesehen. Ich schluckte. Aber Lisa hatte recht. Der Zug wäre eine denkbar unkluge Strategie.   
Ich rieb mir weiter die Arme, weil die Kälte nicht vergehen wollte, und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Für den Moment war die Angst vor meinen Eltern größer als vor einem Massenmörder. Die bekannte Übelkeit kämpfte sich in mir hoch und ich wagte es nicht mehr, die Augen zu öffnen. Was, wenn sie vor unserem Abteil stehen würden, sobald ich sie hinsah?  
„Maya?“, flüsterte Marie schließlich zögerlich. „Hey, Maya. Alles ist gut. Wir sind hier sicher. Du bist sicher, okay?“ Ich nickte, wagte es aber dennoch nicht, die Augen aufzumachen.   
Stattdessen wartete ich stumm, während Marie weiter über meinen Handrücken strich.   
Die Geräusche um mich verstummten bald, das Pfeifen in meinen Ohren wurde immer lauter.  
Erst, als der Zug sich genau so plötzlich wieder in Bewegung setzte, wie er gestoppt hatte, atmete ich auf. Zögerlich öffnete ich die Augen, aber meine Eltern standen weder auf dem Gang, noch hätten sie eine Möglichkeit gehabt, mich mit sich zu nehmen.   
Alles war gut. 

Als Marie zugab, dass ich keine Erstklässlerin war, damit ich nicht mit diesen in einem Boot über den See fuhr, sondern mit ihr in einer der führerlosen Kutschen, fürchtete ich kurz, dass man mich wegschicken würde. Aber erstaunlicherweise störte sich niemand daran und ich konnte wieder aufatmen.  
Alle Ängste und Zweifel und jede Nervosität vergingen letztlich, als ich vor den Eingangstüren Hogwarts stand.   
Ich war wirklich hier.   
Erstaunt starrte ich das Schloss an, das ich zwar aus Bildern kannte, das in echt aber so viel mächtiger und gigantischer war. Unvorstellbar. Hohe Mauern und Türme reihten sich aneinander, während sich dahinter ein See ausbreitete, der von Bergen umgeben war. Alles an diesem Abend im Schein eines halben Mondes erhellt.   
Diesmal kam meine Gänsehaut nicht von Angst, sondern vom Erstaunen.   
„Und?“, flüsterte Marie an meiner Seite.   
Als ich sie ansah, steckte mich ihr breites Grinsen an.   
Ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich nickte.  
„Unglaublich“, hauchte ich und wagte es, die nächsten Schritte hinter mich zu bringen.   
Wenn ich das hier mein Zuhause nennen durfte, brauchte ich nie wieder etwas anderes.   
„Miss Clarke!“   
Mein Kopf schoss gleichzeitig mit dem von Marie in die Höhe.   
Im Haupteingang des Schlosses stand ein groß gewachsener Mann mit langem silbernem Bart und langen ebenso grauen Haaren. Er trug einen Hut, eine halbmondförmige Brille und ein langes Gewand, genau wie auf allen Bildern, die ich von ihm gesehen hatte. Die Kinder, die an ihm vorbei gingen, lächelten nervös, manche der Jüngeren verneigten sogar den Kopf, bevor sie hineinrannten.   
Mit dem Anblick Professor Dumbledores, rutschte mir mein Herz in die Hose.


End file.
